


Flight

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Community: wednesday100, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Clark may not like meteors, but he sure knows how to rock.





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> July 16 2003

He regarded the crowd with a sweeping glance of green eyes, a look that spoke of innocent flirtation, and raw sex at once. He counted any number of contraband, but nothing that could be a threat to him.

Large but graceful hands moved over the guitar frets with a speed and power no one had ever matched. The music was both delicate and fierce, as if the person playing it was tempering an awesome force.

As the song reached a crescendo, the artist leapt into the air. Everyone there said Clark Kent's stage diving was like an angel taking flight.


End file.
